Vinte e Oito
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Ouro no I Challenge das Ficlets do Marauder's Map. Tema: Família. Item: Festa.


**Nome:** Vinte e oito

**Tipo:** Ficlet

**Gênero:** Family

**Classificação:** Livre

**Personagens:** Arthur Weasley; Molly Weasley; Mr. Granger; Mrs. Granger; Bill; Fleur; Victorie; Dominique; Louis; Charlie; Percy; Andrey; Molly (II); Lucy; George; Angelina; Fred (II); Roxanne; Ron; Hermione; Rose; Hugo; Ginny; Harry; James Sirius; Albus Severus; Lily Luna; Ted Lupin.

**Item:** Festa

_Então, gente, esta fic foi feita para o I Challenge de Ficlets do Marauder's Map, cujo tema era **Família**. Eu usei o item **Festa** e a família Weasley-Potter-Granger-Lupin... Fiquei surpresa quando vi que ela recebeu Ouro e quero agredecer à Miih (**m . cherry**) pelo banner lindo e pela avaliação. Obrigada! :D_

**Banner**: http : / / i240 . photobucket . com / albums / ff194 / Camila_Souza / bfic1 . jpg

_**Disclaimer:** Não, não são meus..._

* * *

**VINTE E OITO**

Uma faca cortava legumes.

Duas colheres mexiam as panelas.

Três travessas de carne voavam pela cozinha.

Encostada em um canto do balcão, a sra. Granger olhava para todo o processo maravilhada. Molly Weasley simplesmente agitava a varinha para fazer a refeição. Continuava a ser trabalhoso cozinhar para tantas pessoas, mas, ainda assim, usar magia era bem mais prático.

Quatro taças de vinho jaziam vazias sobre a mesa.

Cinco cadeiras não estavam ocupadas.

Seis velas derretiam em cima do aparador.

Hermione ria alto. A bebida já estava fazendo efeito nela, tinha certeza. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, alguns fios do coque perfeito que fizera haviam desprendido-se e a janta nem fora servida ainda. Rony ofereceu-lhe mais uma taça, porém ela recusou. Disse que iria verificar se sua mãe e sua sogra precisavam de alguma coisa na cozinha.

Sete gnomos espiavam atrás da moita.

Oito capas estavam penduradas atrás da porta.

Nove galinhas estavam soltas no quintal.

Rose corria em direção ao primo para ver o que ele havia encontrado. Parecia surpreso com o tamanho da moeda que estava caída no meio da neve. Mas ela reconheceu o objeto e explicou a Albus que era dinheiro trouxa, e provavelmente pertencia ao seu avô. Disse ao primo que iria devolver o dinheiro, e entrou na casa.

Dez pessoas com cabelos vermelhos estavam na sala.

Onze batatas foram colocadas em volta do peru.

Doze guardanapos ainda estavam intocados.

Molly entrou com a varinha erguida, equilibrando perigosamente as duas travessas. Sorriu quando viu que todos estavam ali. Após certificar-se de que a comida estava segura na mesa, ela chamou Rose e disse-lhe para reunir as outras crianças para a refeição. A neta assentiu e desapareceu pela porta.

Treze segundos para respirar.

Catorze garfadas no silêncio.

Quinze vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny suspirou quando a voz chorosa de Lily chegou novamente ao seus ouvidos. Lançou um olhar repreendor a James. O filho sorriu-lhe, piscou e voltou sua atenção ao prato de comida, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.

Dezesseis vezes já vivenciara aquele momento.

Dezessete sapos de chocolate estavam dentro da meia.

Dezoito olhares foram lançados para Victorie.

Ted virou-se para Albus, que exibia uma figurinha do diretor Dumbledore, orgulhoso por seu próprio nome estar em um sapo de chocolate. Revirando os olhos, pois Albus sempre fazia aquilo, Ted olhou novamente para Victorie, que mostrava à Rose seu novo par de brincos. A loira pareceu notar o olhar dele, porque virou a cabeça e sorriu-lhe, fazendo com que o garoto ficasse vermelho e seus cabelos adiquirissem um tom alaranjado.

Dezenove passas em cima do pudim.

Vinte abraços trocados.

Vinte e um passos ressoando no chão.

George observava a cena sem muito interesse. Já não conseguia mais pensar direito, o sono ocupava sua mente. Angelina cutucou seu braço e ele percebeu que Fred estava puxando a manga de seu casaco. Pegou o filho no colo, e este logo adormeceu. Começou a pensar se não era hora de ir para casa.

Vinte e duas histórias.

Vinte e três horas da noite.

Vinte e quatro bocejos.

Louis olhava admirado para o relógio. Já passava das onze horas e ainda estava acordado! No ano passado dormira antes de abrirem os presentes, mas agora não iria dormir. Já tinha sete anos, era grande. E seu pai não poderia obrigá-lo a nada. Queria ficar até o final para provar à Lucy que não era dorminhoco.

Vinte e cinco bolinhas penduradas.

Vinte e seis estrelas brilhando no teto.

Vinte e sete suéteres novos.

Os convidados reuniram-se em volta da árvore de Natal.

Vinte e oito presentes forravam o chão.

* * *

**N/A:** _Então, obrigada por ler... se gostou, deixe review. Se não gostou, deixe review. Se quer elogiar, review, e se quiser me xingar, review também... Obrigada! :D_


End file.
